Lakeside loading of a boat onto the trailer often poses a difficult problem, especially when attempting to handle the boat in windy conditions with heavy waves interfering with retrieval. The task becomes more difficult as the boat size or the wind profile increases. Typically, the boat trailer is attached to the rear of a car or truck and is backed into the water from which the boat is to be retrieved. Guiding the boat onto the trailer, achieving proper positioning of the boat with respect to the rollers and other structural components of the boat trailer, and indicating to the driver of the boat that the boat is in the proper position are three steps in the loading of a boat onto a boat trailer which can be very difficult. Often one person is required to ride in the boat to steer it toward the trailer while at least one other person must stand in the water near the trailer to help guide the boat. Moreover, the person helping guide the boat must indicate to the driver that the boat is in the proper position.
Several patents provide apparatuses for aiding boats to be loaded onto boat trailers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,767 to Des Roches discloses a guide rail system which attaches to the sides of a trailer to assist in retrieving boats when they leave the water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,206 to Ernst discloses a boat trailer having a frame and guide member. The guide member, which may be a pair of cables trained over a plurality of upright stanchions mounted on the frame, defines a "V" shaped channel dimensioned to receive and guide a boat. However, these patents do not disclose an apparatus for loading a boat which can notify the driver that the boat is properly positioned onto the boat trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,253 to Posseme discloses an apparatus for positioning a body by means of a magnetic field. Magnetometers are placed within the moving body, such as a boat. Means for measuring the moving body's angle of orientation are also provided. The magnetometers and measuring means provide data with respect to an electrical source at a fixed position. Circuits process the information and guide the moving body. However, this patent does not disclose a convenient apparatus to be installed onto a boat and boat trailer.
Clearly, there is a need for a boat proximity indicator which is easy to install and use. Furthermore, there is a need for a boat proximity indicator which will allow the boat driver to load the boat onto a boat trailer without the assistance of others.